When You're Gone
by Miyuri M
Summary: Noodle a regresado a la banda Gorillaz, pero ya no ve a 2D como su hermano mayor si no como algo mas...  ¿Que sera ese sentimiento que le tiene ahora a 2D?   EN PARO
1. El regreso

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, pues que este es mi primer fic y sin mas aqui se los dejo...**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: El regreso<p>

-Tu intrusa, estas acabada-Dijo la robótica apuntando con su escopeta.

-La que estará acabada… ¡Serás tú maldita chatarra!- Exclamo una chica que tenía puesta una máscara de gato.

Así la robótica comenzó a disparar hacia la chica "Neko", esta se escondió detrás de una roca para protegerse, una vez que las balas se detuvieron la chica se asomó un poco para estar segura, pero no encontró a la robótica.

-¿Dónde está esa cosa?- Se preguntó a sí misma un poco desesperada.

Cuando la chica volteo hacia atrás, ahí estaba la Cyborg apuntándole con su arma, la Neko solo alzo ambas manos.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?- Dijo preparando de nuevo su arma lista para disparar.

-Si… tengo unas cuantas palabras…-

La Neko pateo el arma mandándola a otro lado, mientras sacaba una navaja de uno de los bolsillos de su corto vestido blanco y lo incrusto en el pecho de la Cyborg.

-Gracias… por no disparar, estúpida cosa…- Siseaba la chica sacando la navaja de la robot

-¡ERROR, ERROR!- Balbuceaba la robótica, mientras caía a los pies de la chica, de su pecho fluía un espeso liquido negro, sacaba varias chispas y termino con una pequeña explosión.

-¿Estas bien Noodle?-Le preguntaba un gigante afroamericano que apareció de repente

-Si estoy bien, gracias por cubrirme del Boogieman-

-No es nada pero… ¿Qué es esa cosa?-Pregunto apuntando a la Cyborg que estaba tirada en la arena rosada

-Fue con lo que Murdoc me reemplazo… aun no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto-

-Ya le podrás dar su merecido-

-No sabes… ¡Las ganas que tengo de golpearlo!-

-¡Cyborg! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?-Gritaba un hombre de cabello negro que iba saliendo de la casa y se quedó atónito a ver la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos

-Murdoc…-

-Vaya princesa has vuelto, tanto tiempo sin verte- Dijo el satanista con cierto descaro

-¡Maldita sabandija! todavía que me mandas al infierno, me reemplazas por esa chatarra… ¡¿y me llamas princesa como si nada hubiera pasado?- Grito la nipona lanzando su navaja hacia el satanista pero este la esquivo.

-Tranquila pequeña, solo hay que…-

El satanista no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la nipona lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su camisa y sí que estaba furiosa.

-Mejor guarda silencio, ahora dime… ¿Dónde está 2-D?-

-¿2-D? ¿Para qué quieres a ese idiota?-

-Dime… si no quieres quedar como esa cosa- Dijo la nipona y parecía que le quedaba poca paciencia hacia el satanista

-Está bien te diré, está en su habitación ¿Feliz?-

La nipona soltó al satanista, se fue directo adentro de la casa y entro al elevador, apretó el botón donde decía "2-D ROOM", se cerraron las puertas y el elevador se comenzó a mover, una vez que las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, camino por los solitarios pasillos hasta que llego a una puerta, cuando la abrio estaba en una habitación, había alguien acurrucado en una cama y la nipona lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Stuart…-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, si ando mal en algo solo díganmelo para corregirlo, y dejen un comentario para saber su opinion...<strong>

**¡Dios me los bendiga muchachos!**

**_PD: Lo siento si fue muy corto este capi jeje ^^U_  
><strong>


	2. Yo te cuidare

_**Hola a todos perdón por no subir ayer pero aqui les traigo siguiente capitulo, y les agradezco por los reviews que me dejaron son pocos pero gracias :D**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Yo te cuidare<p>

-Stuart…-

-¿Cyborg?-Contesto el joven que estaba temblando del miedo.

-No soy yo, Noodle…-Dijo la nipona que se estaba acercando a él.

El peli-azul no le creía, pensó que tal vez Murdoc mando a Cyborg solo para hacerlo sufrir, pero al sentir esa mano tan cálida y suave sostener la suya se dio cuenta de era la verdadera, no era esa chica robótica fría y metálica.

-Noodle en verdad…-

-Si Stu, soy yo-

-No puedo creerlo, en verdad eres tú-Dijo el peli-azul que por sorpresa abrazo a la nipona-Creí que te había perdido pero… ¿Por qué tienes esa mascara puesta?- Pregunto curioso el peli-azul.

-No…No quieres saberlo-

-Vamos Noods, no puede ser tan malo-

-Si lo es… no quieres verme-

-Para mí siempre serás la más hermosa, vamos quítate eso-

La nipona al escuchar aquellas palabras del peli-azul se sonrojo bastante y se puso muy nerviosa, pero convencida decidió quitarse la máscara, el joven se sorprendió al ver que la chica tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-¿Solo por eso no querías quitarte la máscara?-

-Pero… yo…-

-No seas tonta ya te dije que siempre serás hermosa, aparte esa cicatriz no es tan grave, si te cuidas desaparecerá ya verás- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-Muchas gracias Stuart- Le agradeció la nipona mucho más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

-Sabes Noodle… te eche de menos-

-Yo también, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí… y todo por culpa de Murdoc-

-¿Qué dices?- El joven se exalto al escuchar lo que dijo la nipona

-Murdoc... me mando al infierno, solo para poder salvarse el muy cobarde- Dijo la nipona mientras que de sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho esto…- Susurro el peli-azul para sí mismo

El joven trato de calmar a la chica para que no llorara, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambos jóvenes voltearon y ahí estaba el satanista, la chica furiosa saco otra navaja y la lanzo y este lo esquivo de nuevo.

-¡Por Satán!, ¡¿Pues cuantas navajas tienes?-

-¡Made shattodaun! _(¡Cállate!)-_

-Vamos nena, ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto el satanista como si no supiera nada

-¿Qué me pasa?... ¡¿Qué me pasa?- Grito la nipona mientras se acercaba al satanista y lo bofeteo tan fuerte que el hombre se tambaleo

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?- Apareció de repente el afro americano, que extrañamente estaba de nuevo a su tamaño normal

-¿Russ?- Se sorprendió el peli-azul al ver al afro americano

-Russel… ¿Cómo volviste a tu tamaño original?- Pregunto la nipona que también estaba sorprendida

-No lo sé de repente… ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto el afro americano pero se dio cuenta de todo al ver la marca de la bofetada que tenía el satanista

-¡Pasa que este maldito desalmado no es ni para disculparse por todas las horribles experiencias que me hizo pasar y todo por salvar su propio pellejo!- Grito de nuevo la nipona pero al decirlo su voz temblaba, las lágrimas finalmente rodaron por sus mejillas

La chica corrió a los brazos de su "hermano mayor" y comenzó a llorar amargadamente, el peli-azul trato de calmarla y le hizo una seña al afro americano diciendo que se fueran, el hombre obedeció y se fue llevándose también al satanista.

-No estés así Noodle, yo te cuidare, ya no dejare que te hagan daño…-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí<em>**_** termina capi mañana subo si tengo tiempo**_

_**¡Cuídense y Dios los bendiga!**_


	3. Curando heridas

**_¡Siento mucho la demora! pero esta semana tuve exámenes y termine muerta pero quiero agradecer los reviews a: mariti2011, Edwin29 y ai shiteru, en serio gracias me han animado para seguir este fic._**

**_Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo capitulo, espero que les guste ;D_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Curando heridas<p>

-No estés así Noodle, yo te cuidare, ya no dejare que te hagan daño…-

-No puedo evitarlo Stuart… Yo lo consideraba como a un padre y fue capaz de…-Dijo la nipona siendo interrumpida por el peli-azul.

-Por favor no lo menciones más, ahora piensa que ya estás aquí conmigo… a mi lado- Dijo el peli-azul mientras que abrazaba a la nipona con un poco más de fuerza.

-…- La nipona no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo al sentir un abrazo tan cálido y protector.

-Descansa un poco, yo… ya vuelvo en un momento-

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto curiosa la nipona.

-Yo... Pues… Voy a ver unas cosas-

-Está bien, yo aquí te espero…-

El peli-azul se separó de la nipona, salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos, a lo lejos se veían dos personas, pero ya sabía quiénes eran.

-¡Murdoc!- Dijo el peli-azul que se acercaba hacia el satanista.

-¿Qué quieres idio…?-Le respondió el satanista, pero no termino de hablar ya que el peli-azul le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara lo que hizo que callera al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Noodle?- Grito el peli-azul a punto de darle otro golpe, pero el afro americano lo detuvo.

-Hey 2-D, por favor cálmate- Dijo el afro americano que tenía agarrado el brazo del peli-azul.

-¡NO! ¡No me voy a calmar!- Grito de nuevo el peli-azul zafándose del afro americano-

El peli-azul estaba golpeando una y otra vez al satanista y este no se defendía para nada, el afro americano trataba de detenerlo agarrándolo por los brazos, pero el joven estaba muy furioso y se libraba del agarre, este se detuvo al escuchar hablar al hombre en el suelo.

-No sabes… como me culpo día y noche… por haberle hecho eso a mí hermosa princesa…-

El joven al escuchar esas palabras, agito un poco la cabeza como si hubiera salido de algún tipo de trance.

-¿2-D? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado el afro americano por el comportamiento del peli-azul.

-…-

-¿Hey que te pasa?- Pregunto de nuevo un poco desesperado.

-Yo… tengo que irme, necesito mis pastillas- Respondió el peli-azul yéndose a su habitación con un poco de prisa, dejando solos al afro americano y al satanista herido.

Cuando el peli-azul entro a su habitación, ahí estaba la nipona recostada en la cama dormida, intentando no hacer mucho ruido busco sus pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, hasta que finalmente las encontró y se tomó algunas, pero aún seguía pensando en las palabras del satanista.

-¿_Lo habrá dicho en serio? ¿En verdad se habrá arrepentido? Por qué conociéndolo no creo… pero si se trata de Noodle… No se puede saber…_- Pensaba el peli-azul, pero con las pastillas que se tomó le comenzó a entrar sueño, así que para no incomodar a la nipona, se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias horas, el reloj marcaba las 10:30 PM, así que la nipona se levantó de la cama y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación del peli-azul, había fingido estar dormida cuando vio como el peli-azul golpeaba a su "padre", decidió ir a buscarlo y confrontar las cosas.<p>

Camino por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos hasta que llego al elevador y entro, no sabía a donde ir así que apretó el botón que decía "STUDY-STUDIO", cuando las puertas se abrieron estaba muy oscuro, solo se podía ver la luz de la luna entrar por las ventanas y pudo distinguir a alguien recostado en un sofá.

-¿Murdoc?- Pregunto temerosa.

-Noodle…- Le respondió el satanista, su voz parecía cansada.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?... ¿Acaso ya no me quieres como cuando era pequeña?- Pregunto de nuevo acercándose hacia el satanista.

-Nada de eso, es solo que… Fui realmente un estúpido al hacerte pasar por eso, a pesar de lo mucho que has crecido, siempre serás mi pequeña niña traviesa que llego en aquella caja de FedEx…- Dijo el satanista que de su mejilla resbalo una lágrima.

-Murdoc… yo…-

-Si no me llegas a perdonar, solo te pido… Que por favor no me odies…-

-Murdoc yo jamás podría odiarte y claro que te perdono, pero esta ya sería tu ultima oportunidad, prométeme que no la vas a desperdiciar- Dijo la nipona que de sorpresa abrazo al satanista.

-Te lo prometo, pero no me abrases tan fuerte… el face-ache si que me golpeo con todo lo que tenía-

-Ups, perdón…- Dijo la nipona separándose del satanista.

La nipona curo las heridas del satanista, pero no solo las heridas de su cuerpo, sino también las heridas de culpa que tenía en su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí<em>**_** termina capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y ya no me voy a demorar tanto ¡Se los prometo!**_

_**Bueno me despido por que ya tengo mucho sueño... es la 01:25 am -o-**_

_**¡Cuídense y Dios los bendiga chavos! ;D**_


	4. Sentimientos confusos

**_¡Lo siento mucho por la demora! En serio perdón no era mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto, pero andaba un poco deprimida pero ya me siento mucho mejor :3_**

**_Aquí les dejo siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. _**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Sentimientos confusos<p>

-Aun no puedo creer que 2-D te haya hecho esto- Dijo la nipona soltando una risita

-Ya nena, por favor no te burles- Respondió el satanista con la voz algo cansada

-Bueno ya no te enojes, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches…-

-Descansa princesa-

-Igual, hasta mañana- Dijo la nipona que caminaba hacia el elevador, apretó el botón y se fue del estudio

-Claro que no descansare, tendré que trabajar y será toda la noche- Se dijo a si mismo el satanista levantándose del sofá con un poco de dificultad, y se fue a otra habitación.

* * *

><p>La nipona entro a la habitación del mismo modo en que salió de allí, sin hacer ruido ya que el joven de cabellos azules estaba dormido, pero parecía incomodo la posición en la que estaba.<p>

-_Hay Stu no mas a ti se te ocurre dormir así… no debo ser tan injusta contigo_- Pensó la nipona

Así que para no ser tan injusta como pensaba ella, tomo una manta y se sentó junto a él, lo cubrió con la manta mientras que al mismo tiempo también la cubría a ella y se recargo en el pecho del peli-azul sin que este se diera cuenta, pero al hacerlo se sintió… extraña.

-_Que raro…__Me siento segura cuando estoy cerca de el pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan… extraña? Su aroma es tan… delicioso… ¡¿Que rayos estoy pensando?... El solo es como mi hermano, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-_

Miles de preguntas que no tenían respuesta pasaban por la mente de la nipona, hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

* * *

><p>Un molesto sonido hizo que el joven abriera los ojos, era la alarma que marcaba las 8:00 am, la había puesto para que la robótica no fuera a despertarlo como todas las mañanas golpeándolo o tirándole agua encima.<p>

-Estúpido aparato…- Se quejo soñoliento y desconectaba el reloj un poco enfadado, pero no se había percatado de que alguien estaba recargado en su pecho y se sorprendió mientras que al mismo tiempo sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí al ver que era la chica de cabellos violetas que estaba profundamente dormida.

-Umm ¿Noodle?- Dijo el peli-azul un poco nervioso moviendo un poco a la joven para que despertara.

-…-

-Noodle ya despierta- Le dijo de nuevo el peli-azul moviéndola un poco más fuerte.

-No quiero ir a la escuela…- Le respondió la nipona entre sueños.

-¡Noodle!-

-¡Ah! ¡Ya desperté!- Se exalto la nipona que se despertó de golpe.

-Al fin despiertas…-

-2-D…Me asustaste- Dijo la nipona un poco más relajada.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpo el peli-azul –Noodle…

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué no te dormiste en la cama?-

-Pues…yo pues… no era justo que estuvieras en el suelo…-

-Me quede dormido en el suelo por que pensé que te iba a incomodar-

-Bueno aparte… extrañaba dormir junto a ti-

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Digo!... como cuando era pequeña… ¿Recuerdas?- Se excuso la joven que agachaba la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo, sabia perfectamente que se había ruborizado- ¿Te enfadaste?-

-Claro que no, yo nunca me enfadaría contigo y menos que haz regresado Noodz-

La habitación quedo el completo silencio, hasta que un tipo de gruñido rompió ese silencio y venia de parte de la nipona.

-Parece que tienes hambre- Dijo el peli-azul soltando una risa burlona.

-¡No te burles 2-D!, y si tengo un poco hambre…-

-Pues vamos a la cocina, a ver que desayunamos- Le dijo el peli-azul que le dedico una sonrisa a la chica de cabellos violetas.

El joven se puso de pie y le dio la mano a la nipona para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando la joven tomo su mano, torpemente el peli-azul perdió el equilibrio y callo sobre la nipona, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros al igual que sus labios, la nipona miro fijamente los ojos negros del joven y el este contemplo el hermoso brillo en los ojos esmeraldas de la chica, el peli-azul se sonrojo bastante al igual que la chica que estaba mucho mas roja de lo que estaba antes.

_-Jamás había visto de cerca sus hermosos ojos verdes pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan… tan extraño? Nervioso tal vez… ¡Que tonterías digo! Ella es solo como mi hermana pequeña, no me tengo que sentir así con ella… Pero en serio que sus ojos son…tan bellos… ¡Vamos Stuart quítate de encima!- _Se regaño a si mismo el peli-azul.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, las opiniones y agresiones son bienvenidas, bueno las agresiones no solo opiniones ^^U<strong>_

**_De una vez les aviso que no haré especial de navidad en esta historia, tal vez mañana suba ¿Va?, ahora a dormir por que son las 02:25 am (Siempre desvelándome xD) y les prometo que ya no me demorare tanto._**

**_¡Cuídense y Dios me los bendiga mis chavos! ;D_**


End file.
